


No one can tear asunder

by Narienne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Asunder - Fandom, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Doomed Relationship, F/M, First Time, Mages and Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narienne/pseuds/Narienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys and Evangeline spend a night in Andoral’s Reach. A very memorable night.</p><p>No Dragon Age position is complate without a sex scene and neither is Asunder. And Rhys and Evangeline deserve a good one.</p><p>Very very minor spoilers for Dragon Age: Asunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one can tear asunder

Rhys sat on something that ages ago could be a bed and surveyed the room. It was a ruin. Dusty rumbles laying all over the floor, furniture so eaten by time that almost disintegrated and a big window, which he covered with what was left of a cupboard to keep the winter chill from coming inside. Even though the Andoral’s Reach fortress offered enough of protection, it’s lodging left a lot to be desired. Most refugees have been sleeping in the common halls, their beddings scattered all across the fortress. Even if there were enough rooms for everyone they would still prefer to stick together, wary of templar breaths on their necks that could show up any time and slay them in their sleep. Rhys was weary of their constant arguing and thus he gladly chose solitude. There was also another reason for that and that reason has just entered the room.

Evangeline dried her damp hair with a towel. Somehow in this crumbled ruin she still managed to take a bath. She was off her armor, left only in a red tunic she wore underneath. It was a rare sight. The soft material sheathed her breasts, their outlines disturbingly visible. As a knight, she was binding her chest, but not to her sleep obviously. Rhys couldn’t help but stare. She noticed that and turned away from him, embarrassed.

“Are you sure about this? I was perfectly comfortable in the common hall.”  
“You weren’t.” Rhys stated a fact. How could a lonely templar be comfortable sleeping among dozens of mages? “Besides, all the ladies were so eager to jump into my bed I had to tell them the other half was already occupied. If I keep sleeping alone, the truth sooner or later will surface and I will be in trouble.”

Evangeline twitched uncomfortably and Rhys rebuked himself for his stupid joke. _Oh Maker, whatever you think, that’s not what I meant!_ “But I can sleep on the floor if you prefer!” He added quickly seeing her disturbed expression.

“No! No, there is no need for that.” She answered sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

Her nervousness made Rhys uneasy as well. He didn’t give it much thought before but now he was strangely aware of their setting. Here they were, in one bed, alone. He glanced at Evangeline, but she sat with her back on him. Soon she would lie down and he would lie beside her, wrapped in the darkness of night. He felt an odd whirl in his abdomen. Was she thinking he couldn’t control himself with her so close? _Could_ he control himself?

“So… sleep well, Rhys.” Evangeline lay down on the very edge of the bed covering herself up to her neck.  
“Goodnight.” Rhys reached to snuff the candle. He sighed disappointed at the lack of goodnight kiss, but maybe that was for the better. He lay down too and closed his eyes.

He tried to sleep. Tried not to think about anything but his own breath. Tried to focus all his attention on the darkness around him and forget she was there. No use. Her silent presence radiated like white-hot steel, screaming to his ear. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling. _Clear your dirty mind, Rhys_ , he thought, but his mind had other plans. All he could think of was her body lying beside. The material of her tunic covering her soft breasts that were rising and falling as she breathed. Rhys took a deep breath and turned around, pressing his eyes shut. There was no way he could sleep a wink that night.

He was just about to start reciting The Chant of Light, when suddenly Evangeline jerked slightly. Rhys stiffened, alarmed. Did he wake her up? Inch after inch, she slowly moved towards him. _What is she doing?_ The templar reluctantly drew closer so that her body was now touching his, bashfully. _She must be cold_ , Rhys thought. Should he hug her? The memory of her earlier expression made him abandon that idea. Nevertheless, her body was now unsettlingly close to his, making it all only worse. _Dangerously worse_ , he thought feeling the bugle in his pants grow. 

“Rhys…” Evangeline whispered unexpectedly. She pressed closer. Now he could feel her breath on his neck. And her breasts against his back... He felt his arousal growing.  
“Do you want me to hug you?” Rhys asked trying to make his voice playful and clearly failing. 

She didn’t answer. Instead he felt her twisting around behind his back. What was she doing? 

"Close your eyes.” She whispered a command and he obeyed, his heart pounding like crazy. The bed creaked and he felt her hand on his shoulder. She urged him to his back and moved slowly to straddle him.  
“What are doing?” Rhys gasped with surprise, almost opening his eyes.  
“Lie still.” She was doing something, but he couldn’t see. His cock twitched. Suddenly he felt uncomfortably self-conscious. She was sitting on his lap and inevitably felt he was hard.  
“Evangeline?”  
“Keep your eyes closed. Give me your hands.” She commanded, voice trembling, and he obeyed again. She took his proffered hands and pressed them to her body. 

Rhys’s eyes shot open and he gasped in shock. He stared at her, eyes raking over her naked form, her heavy breasts nested in his hands, nipples hard against his palms. She has removed her tunic and was now all bare but for her smalls. She leaned over and he could see her face, cheeks flushed. She was embarrassed and still… 

“This is what you want, right?” She whispered.  
“Evangeline, you don’t have to…”  
She leaned closer, her lips brushing over his. “I know. But I want to.” 

He sucked in a sharp breath, need growing in him almost like a burning pain. She rocked her hips, rubbing over his hard member and he had to bit his lip to stop himself from moaning. He lay still for a moment trying to calm his rampant craving and then urged her back with his hand to examine her. Maker, she was beautiful. Every part of her was perfectly shaped, lean muscles rippling beneath her smooth skin. Nothing like he has ever seen in his life. A muscular body of a templar. Rhys’s hand drifted over her naked form, tracing every scar, sucking in her beauty. He was awed. And she was his. 

Evangeline flushed slightly, self-conscious under his gaze, and tried to cover herself, but he stopped her. 

“You are spectacular.”  
“With so many scars…”  
“And every single one of them is ravishing.” 

He sat up and kissed her collarbone, his tongue tracing a path along it. She gasped and shuddered, clearly not used to the sensation. He protectively placed his hand on the small of her back and waited with lips pressed to her skin. If she wanted him to stop, he would, even though at that moment it would take all his willpower.

But she didn’t want. With a trembling hand, she reached to his shirt and started unbuttoning it, painfully slow. The hand that wielded a sword with such ease, now bashfully struggling against the taches. Rhys was burning, heat and want and ready to consume her completely. He was urged to help her, to pin her to the bed and enter her there and then, but knew he couldn’t rush her. His hand reached for her breast; thumb brushing against her tightening nipple and drawing a gasp of pleasure from her. That was enough to strip him of his senses. If she wanted him to stop now, he no longer could.

He placed both hands low on her back and moved her hips closer to him, pressing her hard against his aching cock, while his mouth moved to her breast. The moan escaped her lungs at the feel of his tongue on her nipple and she dug her fingers into his hair. He licked and sucked on her until she was too distracted to do more than pant. He stopped for a moment to let her catch her breath and glanced at her face, flushed, gasping. _Maker._ His eyes caught hers and he saw there the same need, a mirror of his desire.

He lifted her and laid her back down on the bed, his lips on her cheeks, nose, forehead. She tilted her head trying to catch his lips with hers and he gave in willingly. He slowly moved lower, leaving a trace of kisses on her heated skin, revering perfect curves of her body as his mouth moved down her breasts, belly, up to the edge of her smalls. Evangeline gasped and stiffened at the feel of his breath in such dangerous region and her hands on his head halted him. Rhys lifted his head, eyes asking for permission and felt her body slowly relaxing in a silent agreement.

He pulled on her smalls, taking them off all the way down and looked up at her from between her legs. She lay with her eyes closed, refusing to meet his gaze, so lovely embarrassed. Rhys smiled to himself and pressed his mouth to her inner thigh, feeling her muscles tighten at the touch. His lips slowly trailed up, warning her about where he was heading. Finally he passed the threshold. Evangeline suddenly arched her back and gasped, “Stop.”

“Why?” 

She looked up at him, her eyes glassy, pupils widened with arousal. She didn’t know why and even if she knew, she couldn’t really catch her breath to say. So she just collapsed back on the bed and he continued. 

Evangeline lay still, breathing heavily with painful anticipation as Rhys parted her legs and lowered himself about to place a kiss on her heated core. Maker, she was so wet. Rhys was surprised seeing she was already completely ready for him. His cock was throbbing in his pants, insisting he skipped all the preliminaries and slid straight into her, but he wanted to give her maximum pleasure before he sought his. 

And then he froze. A sudden realization stroke him. Evangeline was a virgin. He glanced up at her, now panting, quivering. A righteous templar; of course she was. He felt tense. He wanted to give her pleasure, what if he caused her pain instead? Yet, she wanted to give herself to him. She thought him worthy and he was humbled. Tenderness clenched his heart. Rhys decided – he would give her everything tonight.

Evangeline arched her back and gave a sudden cry of pleasure as Rhys’s tongue touched her clit. He put his hand on her abdomen, urging her to lie still, and slowly pushed one of his fingers inside of her while still licking and sucking on her swollen clit. It entered easily, sliding inside her wet core without any friction. He pushed a few times back and forth to let her adjust and proceeded with a second finger. She gasped as her walls stretched, but didn’t protest. Instead, she threw her hands up above her head and clenched to the sheets, panting wildly. With his tongue still flicking over her clit, his fingers curved exploring her inside, trying to find the right spot to rub. And they apparently succeeded as her moans intensified and she started to roll her hips with his motion, unable to remain still. Feeling the muscles of her abdomen contract, as her release grew nearer, he halted, listening to her disheveled moans and gasps. Knowing he could bring her to such state felt ecstatic. When she relaxed again, he resumed his actions. He wanted to bring her to the verge of begging, to make her as ready for him as possible.

“Please…” Evangeline moaned when he stopped again.

He didn’t expect to hear it from her. The corners of his lips twitched as he gave her a cocky half-smile. He wanted her to say it.

“What do you want?”  
“You… inside me…”  
“My fingers?”  
“No…” 

That was enough; he didn’t press her any further. Rhys pulled back from her and untied the laces of his pants. She raised herself up on her elbows, wanting to see as he unveiled his erect member. She stared enthralled how it throbbed and twitched with burning need for her. _Is it the first time she sees a naked man?_ Rhys wondered, a little intimidated. 

Now all naked, he crawled on top of her, positioning himself between her legs as she spread wider for him. Carefully he placed his aching cock at her entrance, sliding it teasingly against her core, wowed with her soaking wetness. He could feel her shivering with fear and anticipation. She pressed herself against him, nagging him to go deeper. Taking the cue, Rhys lifted one of her legs and slowly pushed forward. He let a loud groan as he felt her pulsing walls around his shaft and forced himself to halt halfway to let her adjust. He withdrew and pushed again, deeper this time. She cried when he filled her whole, clashing his hips down upon hers in the same moment. She was so tight around him that he was afraid he would hurt her, but she only gripped his hips pulling him deeper into her.

“Rhys…!” She cried and he closed her mouth with a kiss, afraid that they would be heard. His hips were moving back and forth, thrusting, driving desperately into her, each snap faster and hungrier than the last one. All he could think of was the feeling of his cock sliding inside her tight wet sheath. She wrapped her hands around him, fingers twisting into his dark curls. Her stifled moans echoed through the chamber. Their bodies joined, wet sounds of their lovemaking filling the room. He struggled with all his willpower not to come before her. He slid his hand between their bodies seeking her clit. Her panting increased as he rubbed vigorously and Rhys could feel her walls tighten around him. She was close. Evangeline gave a loud cry as a powerful orgasm shook her body. It was all too much for Rhys. He stroke hard into her one last time and the hot rush of his seed filled her. 

With his pulsing cock still inside her, Rhys pulled his face away, wanting to make sure it’s really happening, that it’s really her underneath him. And he saw a thin line of tears running from the corners of her eyes. Initially he thought she was in pain, that he was hurting her, but then he saw her lips moving slightly, forming silent words. _The Chant of Light_ , he realized. Evangeline was praying. At first he felt odd, almost profane, but then he understood. It was such a grand moment for her. 

_Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,_  
_I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm._  
_I shall endure._  
_What you have created, no one can tear asunder._

He felt his heart clench with love and agitation as he read her words. He lowered himself on her and pressed his nose to her cheek. Even if this war ended only in tears, blood and dead bodies, there would always be this one good thing about it. A mage could love a templar and no one could forbid it. 


End file.
